1. Technical Field
The invention relates to configuration of an appliance network. More particularly, the invention relates to an intelligent microwave oven that is able to communicate with and receive information from another device in a network.
2. Related Art
Current household appliances such as coffeemakers and ovens are independent and when used require manual programming. Some appliances, such as a coffeemaker, may be configured to have timers for turning the appliance on and off. The programming of the timers in these appliances is accomplished at the appliance using manual controls or buttons. Further, it is often impossible to change the configuration or programming of an appliance, such as the auto off timer in a coffeemaker, once the appliance has left the factory.
Another problem with household appliances is for every product cooked, such as a frozen dinner, the user must set the cooking temperature and the time. Dinners may be ruined or homes burned down because of a user erroneously setting the wrong cooking time or temperature. Prior approaches to resolving the erroneous setting problem have included cookbooks that contain bar coded instructions associated with encoded instructions for setting cooking time and temperature. Such appliances include a bar code reader to read the cookbook's bar code associated with a user-selected recipe. However, as new products are introduced in the supermarket or new recipes are created, the cookbooks must be physically updated or replaced.
Furthermore, it is not uncommon for appliances to have clocks that must be initially set and reset after a power outage. Due to the quality of the components in an appliance clock, it is rare when all clocks on respective appliances match and do not drift apart. After some period of time, the clocks on some of the appliances will have to be adjusted if a user desires all clocks to report the same time. Furthermore, clocks have to be reset twice a year in the United States for changes to or from Day Light Savings Time and may also have to be reset following a power outage.
Thus, there is a needed in the art for an approach to set cooking time and temperature that is easy to updated while enabling coordination of data between multiple appliances.